


Sacrifice

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap IronMan Tiny Reverse Bang 2018 [23]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Pining, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony takes a hit meant for Steve





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Victory/Defeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030770) by [mirthandstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirthandstar/pseuds/mirthandstar). 



> **Code Name:** Heroic ~ (Round 4)

He hears Steve cry out in pain as another of the aliens gets past his defense. Tony winces in sympathy. These creatures were better controlled from a long distance they found, but Steve was still putting in a good fight regardless.

As he targets a few more of the aliens with his repulsers he sees it, one of the tanks it locked onto Steve. Already significantly injured by the battle so far, Steve was slowing down, his moves becoming looser. He was too busy with fending of his handful of aliens to notice the tank.

Tony kicks off, racing toward Steve with speed. There was no time to call out in warning to Steve. This is what he must do. He pulls up his energy shields moments before the blast impacts him.

He lands hard on the ground, rolling through the rubble a few times with his momentum. He gasps sharply for breath, all that he is hurts. Everything in his vision is a little fuzzy around the edges, he knows that is not good news. He closes his eyes as he tries moving his fingers but they feel too heavy and cold. He cannot move and he is not sure if that means the suit is broken or he is. It is likely both.

There is a sudden pressure on his back and hot pain flairs down his spine around his waist. It was kind of comforting in contrast to the cold pain. It still really hurts though.

He opens his eyes to see Steve looking down at him, his helmet gone. He wonders where it went. He is always telling Steve to be more careful.

_“Tony”_

There is so much pain on Steve’s face and he regrets putting it there. He assumes it is just his wishful thinking that Steve is crying for him though. Look at him deliriously pining away. Probably just sweat, he decides.

_“-‘ony. Please be okay. An’ser me”_

Captain America would not be crying for Tony Stark. No, they were just friends as much as he wished it was more.

Steve should not look so sad, he does not like that look on him. He prefers it when Steve smiles.

His hand feels heavy as he lifts it weakly to Steve’s face, caressing it shakily. Steve’s hand comes up to hold his against his face.

_“Please, no”_

He tries to smile for him but it hurts. “It’ll be okay, darling” he whispers brokenly to Steve, and then everything fades to black.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Badge made by Cap-Iron Man mods. Please, do not distribute.


End file.
